One and a Half
by sassysaw
Summary: Sirena manged to escape one hostage situation but ended up getting captured again. She has to figure out a way to survive before time runs out. But here's the catch she is blind and she has lost her memory. So what will she do now? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"It's only a dream" I thought to myself, but I knew it wasn't a dream. I knew it was something

different, something way different. The weird thing was that I could see where I was at in the future

and but I was blind, so how could I see where I was at in the future if I was blind. I knew I should tell

someone but they would think I was weird, me seeing visions of the future. So I decided to keep quiet

and hopefully no one will ask any questions. So I went on with my

day with out an incident until a man almost ran into me on my way home from the park. My friend Jamie

started to get all huffy and cursing the man before I said "it's okay Jamie. I bet this kind fellow didn't

mean to run into me. So say sorry to him."

Jamie said "I'm sorry but as you can see my friend here is blind and she can get hurt really bad if

someone isn't with

her. So what's your name?"

The man said "Name's Ike and what is her name?"

Jamie said "her name is Sirena Wilson."

"The Sirena Wilson that survived the hostage crisis in 2099. I heard she was the only one to make it

out with her life and lost her eyes in the process."

After listening to Ike talk for a while I could tell he was hiding something just by the way he was

talking. I knew something bad was going to happen but couldn't tell when it was going to happen, so I

said "Jamie I think it is time for us to go home."

"Why?" he asked.

"I think something bad is going to happen. So we need to leave, like now." I said.

Then suddenly a loud explosion shook the ground and making all of us go falling to the ground.

Then a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up off the ground and then we were running away from the

site. I asked "Jamie?"

The person said "sorry but I'm not Jamie. I'm Ike, I'm going to take you to a safe place..."

"WHERE IS JAMIE?" I yelled out.

He said "dead. I'm sorry but let me just say that if you don't come with me, you will die! You don't know

how long it has been for me to find you. It has taken me four thousands years to find you and now you

are going to come with me or else..."

I knew right then and there that my life would change forever. I knew by the way Ike talked that he

was kidnapping me and maybe Jamie might not be dead. But I had no choice to but to go with Ike. But

since I was blind, I couldn't find my way out of this situation, I had to go with Ike. A little while later we

stopped and Ike said "you are getting into the car." I hesitated before he shouted "NOW!" I jumped,

then he hit me before asking "is this what you want? Do you want to be able to be with your family and

friends again? Then you must come with me. I really don't like being the bad guy, but I will if you make

me. so what do you want me to do?"

I hissed at him and said "I want you to leave me alone. I want you to take me back home. I don't even

know you..." He than threw me into a car and then we drove off. As we were driving he injected me

with something and the next thing I know I am fast asleep.I must of woken up several times because

he injected me with the same stuff over again. Each time I woke up I could tell we were in the air on a

plane.

The last time I woke up I heard people asking "Ike, what do you want us to do with her?"

"Where do you want us to put her?"

Ike said "in the freezer. Keep her heavily sedated, so she won't be able to know left from right. Hush

she is waking up, nurse bring me the tranquilizer, she mustn't be awake at a given time..." Then

something poked me in the arm and a couple of minutes later I was in deep sleep and that was the

last time I heard a human voice, until four years later.

I could hear loud noises coming from outside the room I was in but I couldn't see anything because I

was blind and the room was freezing cold. I had no clue on where I was at but could tell that there

was something major going on outside the room. Then I heard the door opening and a voice calling out

"Hello is anyone in here?" I tried to call out but found that I was gagged and bound to the table I was

laying on. The person called out again "are you in here?" When they received no answer and were

about to leave, I accidentally knocked something off the table and it went clattering to the floor. Then the

person came back to where I was at and yelled out "I FOUND SOMEONE, THEY ARE STILL ALIVE. HURRY

AND COME HELP ME!"

I then heard other people running to where we were and saying a bunch of stuff all at once and then

one person said "we need to get her out of here before those other people get back. Hurry and get

those bounds and gag off of her. Miss can you hear me?"

Once the gag was off my mouth I said "I can hear you but I can't see you because I am blind."

I heard someone curse and a woman said "it's okay. We will deal with that later, but for now we need

to get out of here. Follow me and someone grab her by the hand and lead her with you." At first when

I got to my feet I was really wobbly and almost fell over before someone caught me.

A man asked me "how long have you been in here?"

I said "I don't know. I can't even remember my name."

Someone cursed and said "why don't we leave her here, all she is going to be is a burden to all of us."

A woman said "No, you all know the motto 'we leave no one behind, no matter their condition.' We must

try to at least get her out to the helicopter. Now we must leave before the others came to."

So some one grabbed my hand and we ran until I felt the warmth of the sun hit my body. I let out a

gasp and asked "Where are we?"

Someone said "Canada. Man you really haven't been out in the sun in a long time, you are as pale as a

ghost and you are super cold. You feel like an icicle."

As soon as we got into the helicopter and were taking off I heard someone say in a whisper "man we

should just get rid of that chick and be done with her. All she will ever be is a burden to the rest of us

and Jessie can't seem to understand that there is something fishy with this chick..."

Then another person whispered back "I'm with you, but first we need to stage a plan so it looks like

she died by herself. So here is my plan..." They told each other the plan to murder me and laughed

when I fell off the seat.

When we landed a while later the two guys, who were planing to kill me, grabbed my hands and one of

them said "come with us little lady, we are going to lead you to the hospital room so the doctors can

check you out just to make sure you are okay." So they lead me to the 'doctor's room' and when we

entered the room, I heard one of them closed the door and locked it.

I asked "what are you going to do with me?"

One of them grabbed me roughly and whispered into my ear "you are not going to scream or else I'll

slit your throat...Joe hold her down while I inject her with the poisons and the drugs." So Joe held me

down while the other guy started to inject me with the poisons and the drugs, all over my arms and

legs. After a couple of minutes I started to feel the effects of the drugs and the poisons. It felt like I was

fire, so I started to scream and have a spasm attack. I couldn't control my body movements and I felt

like I was on the verge of death, which I was. Then one of the guys said "hurry we need to keep her

something Joe." Then something was stuffed in my mouth and I started to gag.

Joe asked "now what do we do, Henry?"

Henry said "we hang her. See that rope over in the corner, tie it around her neck and we will put her

outside the window."

A couple of minutes later I was dangling outside the window, with the rope tied really tight around my

neck and me clawing at the rope with my hands. Joe said "nice knowing you, too bad you can't see us

because you would then see are handsome faces for the last time." Then I heard them walk away and

that was when the full effects of the poisons and the drugs took it's toll on me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

When I came to I could hear people whispering "who ever did this to her, the will pay the price of my

wrath. You, go and round everyone up, we are having a meeting." I was then sucked into the darkness of

deep sleep before I came to later for the second time. When I came to later I felt so sick that I

rolled over, fell off the bed and started to throw up.

When I heard the door opening I couldn't even recognize the voice saying to me "you are so lucky that

you aren't dead now. Which means that I can kill you later, more slowly and painfully." Then the

person yelled out "hey someone she's awake and she is throwing up in here. I need a doctor now."

I heard people running into the room and someone said "thank you Joe. Why don't you help me get her

back onto the bed?"

I cried out "keep him away from me. I don't want him near me."

Joe said "she must have had a nightmare, either that or she is traumatic from what has happened to her

in the past. Hurry we must secure her before she goes crazy." When someone touched me I started to

thrash around and kick, before something poked me in the arm and after a couple of minutes I was fell

into a deep sleep.

While I was sleeping I was having a nightmare. It went like this... I was in a cold place and I could see

where I was at but the scary thing was I knew this place, but couldn't remember where I saw this place

at. It was like déjà vu again. I had this feeling like I was being watched but when I looked around I

couldn't see anyone. So I started to walk towards where I saw a light. I knew that even though I was

blind I could see everything. Which was weird because that is what made me know that I was in a

nightmare and not in life. While I was walking I heard a voice whispering "What shall I do with you

Sirena? You cause me lots of trouble to finding you. So now that the microchip is implanted into your head

I will be able to find you anywhere." Then I fell into a hole and fell down, down, down, until I hit my head

and I woke up.

When I woke up, I could feel the presence of another person in the room with me. The person said

"Sirena can you hear me?"

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked.

The person said "let me do the talking for now. My name is Galen and I'm just here to let you know that

your time is almost up. But if you let me I can save you but you must do exactly as I say and not ask

question about what I say. So do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I said.

"Good." he said "Now let's get down to business. First off we need to get these restraints off of you, then

we need to get you out of here...Nurse come in here I need you." Once the restraints were off Galen

grabbed my hand and said "Keep close and don't speak at all no matter what." I then felt him put

handcuffs on my hands and he then led me towards freedom.

We were stopped only four times and on the fourth time, the person who stopped us started asking

questions like "Who are you...What are you doing with her...Where are you going... Who do you think you

are, leaving at this time of the night?"

Galen said "Sergeant, I am transporting this girl here, to the secure prison in Northeastern Canada. It is

about 200,000 miles from here and we need to leave before the storm gets worser. So if you let me go on

with my business I'll make it to the prison by noon tomorrow. So good-bye Sergeant and keep up the

good work." He then quickly led me outside to where I could hear a truck engines running, he got me into

a truck and we drove off towards my freedom. Once we were a long ways away from the base he

stopped the truck and he took my handcuffs off and asked "how did you get to be with these people?"

I said "I woke up in a very cold place and someone found me and they got me out of there an brought me

to the place we were just at. Some people whose name where Joe and Henry tried to kill me by putting

poisons and drugs into my body.

Then they hanged me outside a window and then I blacked out. While I was asleep I had a dream. There

was a voice saying that there was a microchip implanted in my head and that person is now able to

find me anywhere. Where are we going?"

He said "to a safe place in the US. We are going to find you a place to live." He then started the truck

again and we were on our way to the US. Sometime while we were driving I must have fallen asleep

because I started having another nightmare.

Galen

"She must be having a nightmare" I thought to myself. I could hear her mumbling about this Ike person

and how she would love to see her family again. But I couldn't catch the names of the other people she

was talking about so I knew I couldn't help her. Even though I would love to help her I knew I would have

to let her go when the time came for her to help defend her world. But for now all I could do was help her

get her memories back, but how would I be able to do that. By the time we crossed the borders of

Canada and into the US it was starting to get light out. So I shook Sirena awake and said "We are in the

US now so it will be another hour or so until we reach the safe house. So do you need to stop and use

the restroom and stretch for a while?"

She said "sure, I am also hungry so we can stop and get something to eat."

When we stopped at a small gas station in North Dakota I said "stay close to me. Oh, here is a cane for

you to use so you won't run into things. I will lead you to the restrooms and wait for you outside the

bathroom door. Then we can get something to eat. Got that?"

She said "Yeah I got that. Now let me go use the bathroom."

While she was in the restroom I felt that something wasn't right so I knocked on the bathroom door and

hollered out "Sirena are you doing okay?" When I received no answer I opened the door and took a step

onto the bathroom I could hear someone breathing heavily. I drew my gun that was hidden in my boot

and hollered out "Sirena are you in here?" When I received no answer for the second time I said "I'm

coming in!" I slowly made my way towards the back of the bathroom kicking in every door as I went by

them, but still didn't see any sign of Sirena. When I got to the last two stalls I heard someone moaning in

pain. When I kicked in the second to last stall door I didn't see Sirena but when I tried to kick in the last it

was locked. I hollered out"Sirena are you in there?"

I heard a gasp and a female voice saying "Please help me Galen!"

I said "Hold on I coming in." I pointed my gun at the door and shot it and the door flew off its hinges

When I went inside the bathroom I saw that Sirena was covered in blood. I asked her "what happened in

here?"

She said "I don't know..." Then she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirena

When I woke up my whole entire body was aching, I looked around and I could see a light, so I knew that I was in a dream state. But the terrible thing was I was drawn to the light, like a bug drawn to a lamp at night, so I could only go towards the light. But as I got closer to the light it moved away from me so I sat down to cry when a voice asked "why do you cry little one?"

I said "because I want to be near the light and it keeps moving away from me. Who are you?"

The voice said "I am no one but am someone... I can be anywhere but no where all at once... I am your inner self... I am your worst nightmare... I am the wind that never blows but the hurricane that tears down towns in one single blow. So to answer your question I can be anything I want to be or nothing at all. You can decide what I can be or won't be. So who are you little one?"

"I can't remember my name. Where am I?" I asked.

The voice said "In the darkest part of your self-conscious, this is where the journey begins..." The voice then gave an evil laugh.

I asked "what journey?"

The voice said "the journey of your past, your present, and your future. You will see what you life has been, is like and will be like. So just follow the light and I will show you the way. Now stand up and follow the light." I stood up and started to follow the light. But just like before each time I would get close to the light it would move a bit further away from me. I started to wonder if the this light was the thing that was talking to me, and as if reading my thoughts the voice said "Yes I am the light you are following but then again I am not the light. But that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you always follow the light no matter what happens. Is that clear?"

"Yes that is clear." It felt like the further I got into the darkness the cloudier my mind got, which meant that I could no longer think without the presence of the light or the voice. It felt like I was sleep walking and couldn't get out of it. But the funny thing was that I didn't want to leave the voice or the light, they made me feel safe. At the back of my mind I knew there was someone who I was supposed to go back to in the real life but I couldn't remember his name. The details of him were fading as I went further into my self-conscious. Little did I know that I was being led to a different world which would soon end up being to my death.

Galen

As I rushed her to the hospital I kept yelling out "Stay with me Sirena...Stay with me! You can't leave me here, not now!" When I reached the hospital I ran inside yelling out "Help me... Someone help me...My friend is hurt!" A bunch of people ran over to me asking me what had happened I said "I don't know. She was in the bathroom at a gas station and I was outside the bathroom door waiting for her when I felt that something was wrong. When I went inside the bathroom I found her all cut up, so I brought her here. She is unconscious and I don't know what happened in the bathroom, plus she is blind so she can't see."

One nurse asked me "where is she?"

"Out in the car, in the front of the building. Please help her." I explained. When they brought her in from the car she was very pale and her breathing was really shallow. I knew right then that she might not make it and all I could do was watch and wait while they did their best to help her.

Twelve hours passed without a word on how she was doing. I was starting to get worried when a doctor came out some doors and said to me "I'm sorry Sir but your friend is in a deep coma and I'm afraid that she might not come out of it any time soon. If you would like I can take you back to the room to see her. But if I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up. Follow me."

As we were walking I asked the doctor "Doc. did you find what happened to her? Don't try to sugar coat it, just lay it straight, tell me the truth, I can handle it."

He said "This is nothing like I have ever seen. It's like she was attacked by a phantom from the inside-out. It is such a terrible way to be attacked, but just maybe, by a small chance there was to be some supernatural thing that would happen to her, my guess is that you get ready for a funeral. Because if you don't won't her to suffer I can unplug the IV's and everything else so she doesn't have to suffer any more. It's your choice, you can take as long as you want to."

When we got to the room I gasped when I saw the way Sirena looked. She was hooked up on all sorts of IV's and other stuff that I could hardly tell that she looked human, she looked like an experiment gone wrong. She was as pale as the walls (which were white), and she looked like hell and I know what hell looks like. So she looks worse than hell and I wish there was some way I could talk to her...But wait there was a way I could talk to her but it is a way I promised myself I wouldn't do unless there was no other way possible to talk to someone. So I turned to the doctor and asked him "do you mind if you leave me here with her for a while? I am going to try to talk to her and I want to do it alone."

The doctor said "sure. I'll leave you two in peace for a few hours."

"Thank-you." I said. Once he was gone I closed the door and started to get to work. I put my hand over her head and started whispering a chat. Once I knew I was past the barrier of her mind, I felt something trying to push me out, but I couldn't tell what it was so I kept pushing deeper into her mind until I felt a cold spot and it hit me like a train. It knocked the breath out of me making me gasp for air. Right then I knew that what I was about to face wasn't going to back down without a fight and I knew that this thing was really dangerous and it might hurt Sirena so I had to find her fast and get her out of her as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirena

As we were traveling into the darkness I asked the light "Where are we going?"

The voice said "no where but somewhere...We are traveling into nothing and into something all at once...I am a great and powerful being but am also weak...I am the flu to the well and healthy but the antibiotic to the flu..."

"So you are trying to tell me that you have a sick mind but also a healthy one, you can be powerful but weak, and we are traveling into nothing. Well that helps a whole bunch and I am sick and tired of walking. Can we stop for a while?" I asked.

The light suddenly got brighter and bigger and I felt a sudden coldness hit me and I went falling down to the ground, gasping for air. The voice started screaming out "YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO...I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE YOU AND KILL YOU ALL AT ONCE...SO YOU THINK WE SHOULD STOP FOR A WHILE...I DON'T THINK SO AND BESIDES THERE IS SOMEONE FOLLOWING US AND HE IS GETTING CLOSER..."

Then there was another voice, a male voice chanting and I recognized that voice, it was Galen. I said to the voice "you can't stop Galen, he is here to put an end to you plot...So release me from this spell..." Then I let out a blood-curling scream and it felt like my insides were on fire and being torn apart.

The voice let out a deep growl and said "you think you will escape me easily...I will kill him then you both at the same time and at separate times too...I will make you watch me kill him right before your very own eyes and I will make him watch me kill you before his eyes...You can't escape me, the only way you can escape this painful situation is by killing him yourself...Now follow me!"

"NO, I WON'T AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I yelled out. Then the light attacked me in a way I never thought possible, it went straight towards Galen and in a flash of light Galen fell down. I ran towards him when I hit an invisible force field, I fell down and started yelling out "Galen are you okay?"

"STAY BACK SIRENA... I DON'T WON'T TO HURT YOU." He yelled out.

"Galen, you can fight this thing...Do it for me." I cried out.

Galen

When I saw Sirena surrounded by this strange light I knew she was in trouble, but when I heard her yelling out at something I thought she had gone crazy until I heard my name. When I heard my name I knew there was still hope for her so I started putting a force field around me because I knew that this light was going to attack me and I had to be ready. When I heard Sirena scream I knew then that this thing could possible kill her or me...But what I wasn't expecting to happen was the light to came at me with such force that it knocked me off my feet, breaking the force field and it to attack me within myself. I could hear myself yelling at Sirena "STAY BACK SIRENA...I DON'T WON'T TO HURT YOU."

I heard her crying out "Galen, you can fight this thing...Do it for me."

I grunted and tried to stand up but fell back down. I screamed out "YOU CAN'T KILL ME...I AM A GOD...A GREAT AND POWERFUL GOD...YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME AND SIRENA, WELL YOU CAN'T...YOU HAVE TO DESTROY ME FIRST!"

I then heard a very deep voice saying "oh but I can my dear Galen...I now know your worst fears and what you hold dearest to your heart...I have already been in her mind and she fears you will leave her forever and she fears she will never be able to find you again...So I have already planted that idea into her head and she will forever fear that you will leave you..."

"LIES...YOU ARE TELLING LIES...I CAN SEE INTO YOUR MIND AND YOU ARE TELLING LIES...YOU TRICKED HER INTO BELIEVING THAT YOU WERE ALL GOOD BUT SHE SAW THROUGH YOUR LIES...SO THEN SHE STARTED TO DISOBEY YOU AND YOU TRIED TO TELL HER ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS TO KILL ME AND SHE WAS TO FOLLOW YOU TOWARDS HER DEATH...I'M NOT THAT STUPID I CAN SEE INTO YOUR MIND...UNLIKE HER WHERE YOU DECEIVED HER YOU CAN'T TRICK ME WITH YOU SPELLS!" I yelled out.

The voice let out a terrible growl and said "fine by me...I will just destroy you from the inside out..." Then I heard chanting and the voice said "no it's not possible...How can it be...I was told she had no powers...NOOOOO!" Then the voice was gone and the light disappeared and standing there was Sirena. When I looked up at her I noticed something different about her...Then it hit me, she wasn't the weak person I once knew, she was now standing tall, her hair was longer and she now had a smile on her face that wasn't there before.

She held her hand out to me and asked "how did you find me?"

I said "by a way I promised myself I'd never tried to look for anyone unless it was necessary..."

She asked "why do you sound scared?"

"Because by finding you this way I might not be sure that one of us will not make it back to the real world. I am so sorry but I wouldn't have done this if there was another way. I just want you to know that I love you and your family is still alive..."

Sirena

His voice got quieter and quieter and before I knew it I was awake in a hospital. (How could I tell I was in a hospital, because of the smell and the all the noises that I heard). I opened my mouth when something pushed against it and someone said "I will always love you Sirena, will you marry me?"


End file.
